Regret
by Rei Akisima
Summary: Chap 2 is Up! Maafkan aku, ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya Tuhan. (ganti summary) NC-21. (baca abis buka buat yang puasa) Kaisoo/Kaido/Jongsoo/and another EXO couple. RnR please :D
1. Prolog

**Hallo... :3 Rei dateng bawa epep gajeh bin ngambang lagi nih**

**Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rei ngidam (?) buat bikin ni epep**

**.**

**warn! Yaoi, BDSM (kaga yakin), Ga ada happy ending, ga ada Bahagia sama Romancenya, Ga sesuai EYD, Ancur bin ngambang dah pokonya**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read! simple? Okk_

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang manusiawi :3**

**.**

Tubuhnya terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit, berbagai peralatan medis satu persatu dilepas dari tubuhnya. Derit nyaring alat pendeteksi jantung beberapa menit yang lalu menandakan bahwa tubuh mungil itu telah kehilangan jiwanya. Hanya ada selembar kain yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, sedang beberapa orang berpakaian medis tengah membereskan peralatan yang sempat mereka pakai untuk mempertahankan nyawa yang ada pada tubuh mungil itu.

Diluar sana suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai menggema di seluruh koridor rumah sakit, seorang namja dengan setelan jas mewah tampak berlari menuju kamar dimana tubuh mungil itu berada, mengabaikan pandangan aneh dan kesal dari beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh namja itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Ruang operasi.

CKLEKK

Namja itu menatap kosong pada sosok yang kini telah tertutup sempurna oleh selembar kain putih. Langkahnya terasa berat untuk melangkah, seolah ada jangkar besar yang memasung kedua kakinya. Perasaan menyesal tiba-tiba saja menyeruak saat tangannya menyingkap kain yang menutupi wajah sosok mungil yang tengah terbaring itu.

Namja itu menatap dalam wajah sosok itu. Pucat. Wajahnya terlalu pucat, seperti tidak ada suplai darah di daerah wajahnya. Jangan lupakan juga heart lips yang dulu seperti cherry kini mulai membiru. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan doe eyes yang memiliki tatapan teduh dan menenangkan.

Tangan namja itu menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu, memperlihatkan tubuh kurus yang benar-benar tidak terawat. Matanya menyusuri tiap jengkal tubuh yang kini tidak bergerak lagi, berusaha menikmati pemandangan indah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Satu hal yang baru dia sadari. Wajah sosok itu begitu polos, sosok itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Begitu damai. Ini adalah kali pertamanya namja itu melihat sosok mungil yang begitu sempurna, seperti seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang memang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuk bersamanya.

Terlambat! Mengapa rasa cinta itu datang disaat Tuhan telah mengambil malaikatnya? Mengapa dia baru menyadari jika sosok itu benar-benar berharga? Mengapa dia baru menyadari jika hanya sosok itulah yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya saat dia dalam keadaan terpuruk? Mengapa Tuhan menyadarkannya saat sosok itu telah pergi jauh untuk selama-lamanya? Mengapa?

Dendam dan amarah terkadang membutakan mata hati seseorang, membuang jauh-jauh rasa kemanusiaan karena ego yang terlampau tinggi. Hingga penyesalan yang selalu terakhir, menghancurkan semua mimpi yang seharusnya menjadi indah. Dan kini namja itu menyesal telah menyianyiakan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Walaupun mereka memulainya dengan awal yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

* * *

**Ok segini dulu ne. Ini baru prolog hehe...**

**Delete or Next?**

**Tergantung dari ripiu... #modus emang.. hehe...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hallo... :3 Rei dateng bawa epep gajeh bin ngambang lagi nih**

**Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rei ngidam (?) buat bikin ni epep**

**.**

**warn! Yaoi, MPREG, BDSM (kaga yakin), Ga ada happy ending, ga ada Bahagia sama Romancenya, Ga sesuai EYD, Ancur bin ngambang dah pokonya**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read! simple? Okk_

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang manusiawi :3**

**.**

* * *

Cahaya lampu panggung menyoroti tiga orang namja yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah podium. Kalian jangan berpikir mereka sedang mengadakan konser layaknya penyanyi atau boy band terkenal. Ini adalah acara 'Pelelangan Manusia', dimana kau bisa membeli seseorang dan menjadikannya milikmu hingga kau bosan. Dua orang namja bertubuh kekar berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri namja mungil yang kini tengah menunduk takut dengan keadaan terikat, tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana menatap lapar kearahnya.

"Anak ini bernama Do Kyungsoo, berusia 19 tahun. Kalian tentu kenal siapa ayah dari anak ini bukan? Anak dari pemilik Do Corporation, perusahaan terkenal yang berjaya beberapa bulan lalu. Bocah tengil yang tidak pernah absen untuk berulah." Desis sang MC tajam.

Suara menjijikkan yang di keluarkan oleh sang MC terasa begitu menyayat hati Kyungsoo -namja mungil itu-. Kehidupan mewah yang dulu dia jalani kini lenyap saat perusahaan sang Appa direbut paksa oleh Eomma tirinya, membuat namja yang selalu melindungi Kyungsoo bak guardian angel itupun jatuh sakit sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Dan disinilah dia, tempat yang tidak jauh lebih baik dari neraka. Tempat pelelangan manusia. Kalian tau siapa yang menjembloskan Kyungsoo ke tempat itu? Dia adalah ibu tirinya sendiri. Oh Myunjung.

"Saya buka dengan harga 50 juta."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Dirinya benar-benar tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah barang. Harga penawaran terus membumbung tinggi hingga mencapai angka 125 juta won, harga yang tinggi bukan? Ini adalah penawaran tertinggi yang pernah ada, karena 'barang' sebelumnya hanya mampu menembus angka 90 juta saja. Tapi apa Kyungsoo harus berbangga hati dengan penawaran para Ahjussi tua itu?

"Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo terjual dengan—

"150 juta! Aku menawar anak itu seharga 150 juta!" seseorang yang berada di pojok ruangan memotong perkataan sang MC.

Semua orang datang di acara 'Pelelangan' itupun menatap sosok itu tidak percaya, sedang sang MC menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendenger penawaran yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, berniat melihat wajah orang yang pasti akan menjadi tuannya. Hah, tuan? Apa namja mungil itu sudah bisa menerima jika kini dirinya kini hanya seorang budak? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Namja mungil itu memiliki rencana tersendiri setelah ia terlepas dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"A-apa ada penawaran lain?" tanya MC dengan suara agak bergetar. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, tidak ada lagi yang melakukan 'penawaran' lagi. Hanya terdengar desas-desus beberapa orang yang membicarakan namja itu.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang menawar lagi, dengan ini saya putuskan Do Kyungsoo terjual dengan harga 150 juta!"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan palu ketiga menandakan bahwa namja mungil itu kini telah menjadi milik namja yang kini tengah menyunggingkan smirknya di ujung sana. Dua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo menyeret paksa tubuh mungil telanjangnya untuk berdiri, dan kemudian membawa namja mungil itu ke belakang panggungung.

* * *

~~~ooOoo~~~

* * *

Kyungsoo mengeliatkan tubuhnya, posisi tidurnya kali ini benar-benar jauh dari kata nyaman. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membuka perlahan, dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya lampu berlomba-lomba memasuki kornea matanya. Tiba-tiba saja kedua doe eyesnya membulat saat dia tahu bahwa tidak ada sehelapun benang yang melekat di tubuhnya, jangan lupakan juga borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya diatas kepala ranjang.

Kyungsoo yang panik berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tak peduli borgol itu melukai pergelangan tangannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pergi dari tempat asing ini dan memulai hidup baru di luar sana. Ya, hanya itu.

"Sial, mengapa sulit sekali di lepas?" umpat Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu masih terus berusaha menarik tangannya yang di borgol.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu menghentikan aktifitas Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu menolehkan ke arah pintu yang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang namja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Hyung tirinya menyenderkan punggungnya dengan tangan yang di lipat didada, mencerminkan betapa angkuhnya sosok itu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sosok itu sebut saja Jongin, berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo, menarik sebuah kusi dan menaruhnya di sebrang ranjang. Jongin menatap lekat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo, mata tajamnya tertuju pada selangkangan Kyungsoo yang terekspose bebas. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo langsung menutup kedua kakinya yang semula mengangkang.

"Ya! Dasar mesum!" teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima, membuat Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau siapa? Dan apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, namja tan itu malah menyunggingkan smirknya, membuat amarah Kyungsoo semakin meluap-luap.

"Dasar mesum tidak punya sopan santun! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Sungguh, dia benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Ternyata seperti ini sifat asli seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terhormat?" tanya Jongin dengan penekanan di seriap katanya.

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu!" balas Kyugsoo sengit.

Namja tan itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyungsoo, mengambil sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo memperhatikan namja itu mengeluarkan berbagai alat -yang entah apa lah namanya- di nakas tempat tidur Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

SRAKK

Sosok itu membalik kasar tubuh kurus Kyungsoo hingga kembali terlentang, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat Jongin kini menindih tubuh mungilnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Kyungsoo terus meronta berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari kungungan namja asing itu.

"Wae? Kau milikku, ingat? Aku punya hak penuh atas dirimu." Desah Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo seketika itu menegang.

"L-lepaskan aku!"

"Lepas? Kau tidak ingat berapa uang yang harus ku keluarkan untuk membuatmu berada disini, hem?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya!" balas Kyungsoo sengit. Namja mugil itu berusaha terlihat kuat walau nyatanya dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

Namja itu menatap tajam doe eyes Kyungsoo, jelas sekali gurat dendam yang di pancarkan oleh kedua mata elang namja asing itu. Nyali Kyungsoo menciut seketika, jarak antara dia dengan namja asig itu terlalu dekat. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan terborgol, maka Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati memberikan namja asing itu bogem mentah tepat di wajahnya.

"Ahh…" desahan kecil keluar dari heart lips Kyungsoo saat tangan namja itu mengelus bagian perutnya.

"Menikmatinya hem?" desah namja itu.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Berani kau menyentuhku akan ku bunuh kau!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Jika bukan aku yang membelimu, mungkin kini kau sedang melayani Ahjussi-Ahjussi tua itu. Atau lebih parah kau di jadikan pelacur!"

DEG

Entah mengapa hati Kyungsoo berdenyut ngilu saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut namja yang kini menindih tubuh mungilnya. Pelacur? Tidakkah kata-kata itu terlalu kasar untuk di ucapkan pada orang yang baru bertemu? Apa saat ini dia serendah itu? Mengapa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau tau itu membuat libidoku semakin tinggi." Desis Jongin.

Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega saat namja yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar itu. Kelegaan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kepanikan luar biasa saat melihat namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe, berjalan perlahan kemudian duduk di samping ranjang.

"Kim Jongin," desis Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Eghh…" lenguh Kyungsoo saat lidah hangat Jongin mengulum telinga kanannya.

"Dan ingat, aku tidak akan pernah bermain lembut!"

Kyungsoo membelakakkan matanya saat namja yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin itu menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Mmmppphhh…" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghindari ciuman gila Jongin dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika dia mengalah pada namja mungil yang kini mulai memberontak itu.

Jongin menarik rambut Kyungsoo kuat hingga nemja mungil itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan disela ciuman panas Jongin. Jongin terus memperdalam ciumannya, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Arrmmmppphhh…" jerit Kyungsoo tertahan saat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar.

Jongin langsung memasukkan lidahnya begitu Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Kyungsoo satu persatu. Membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak didalam sana.

"Mmmpphhh…" erang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan pasokan udara yang ada di paru-parunya mulai menipis, namja mungil itu membutuhkan oksigen.

"Mmmppphhh…"

Seakan tuli, Jongin malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mengabaikan erangan Kyungsooyang memintanya untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Lidah Jongin mengusap langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo, membelit liar lidah Kyungsoo yang terus mendorongnya untuk keluar.

"Mmphh…"

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar hebat akibat kekurangan oksigen, pandangannya sedikit-sedikit mulai mengabu karena ulah gila namja yang bernama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa paru-parunya akan pecah saat Jongin menghisap kuat lidahnya, melumat daging tak bertulang itu dengan kasar.

Jongin melepaskan tautannya saat ia merasakan perlawanan Kyungsoo melemah. Kyungsoo meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi kemabli paru-parunya yang seakan mati rasa akibat ciuman panas Jongin. sedang Jongin, namja tan itu menyerigai melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya kini.

Mata sayu, keringat yang membasahi tubuh porselin Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terlihat mengkilat, bibir merah yang membengkak, jangan lupakan juga saliva yang mengalir bebeas di dagu Kyungsoo. Sexy. Pikir Jongin.

"Ingat aku tidak akan bermain lembut, Kyung!" bisik Jongin.

Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli, telinganya terasa berdengung karena otaknya kekurangan pasoka oksigen. Namja mungil itu hanya fokus pada oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya.

JLEBB

"ARRRGGHHHH… APPO! Lepas hiks…" Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat sebuah benda asing memaksa untuk masuk kedalam holenya yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun.

"Ah, _so tight_…" erang Jongin nikmat, hole Kyungsoo benar-benar menjepit erat juniornya.

Darah segar mengalir diantara celah anus Kyungsoo. Panas, perih, sakit, entah kata apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi bagian bawahnya yang kini tengah di bobol paksa oleh namja yang bernama Kim Jongin tanpa penetrasi dan pelumas apapun.

"A-appo…. Hiks… lepas!" mohon Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berharap Jongin menghentika semua ini. Kedua doe eyesnya sudah basah karena air mata, sugguh ini benar-benar sakit.

Jongin menarik kasar juniornya dan kembali memasukkannya dengan kasar, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keras untuk kedua kalinya. Jongin terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terus menjerit dan mengeliat kesakitan dibawah kungkungannya. Hal yang berbeda dirasakan oleh Jongin, hole sempit Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"A-appohh…" desis Kyungsoo lemah.

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berputar hebat, perutnya entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi mulas. Dalam mimpi terburuknya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan jika hidupnya akan berakhir serendah ini. Saat orang asing menjamah tubuhnya dan merendahkannya hingga titik terdalam. Kyungsoo sering mendengar saat teman-temannya menceritakan bagaimana nikmatnya saat bercinta, tapi apa kenyataannya? Hujaman kasar Jongin sama sekali tidak memberikan kenikmatan apapun, hanya rasa sakitlah yang Kyungsoo rasakan disetiap hentakan kasar Jongin.

"_You're so tight, damn_!"

Dirty talk yang yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, membuat kepala Kyungsoo semakin berdenyut hebat. Jongin bahkan tidak memberikan ciuman atau pelukan penenangkan untuk mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Pandangan Kyungsoo semakin buram seiring dengan gerakan Jongin yang semakin kasar, kedua doe eyesnya perlahan tertutup, membiarkan kegelapan kembali menguasainya.

* * *

~~~ooOoo~~~

* * *

"Eungh… ARGHHH…" Jongin berteriak nikmat saat ia mencapai oraganismenya yang ke dua. Namja tan itu menutup matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan organismenya.

PLOP

Jongin melepas kasar juniorya yang masih berada di dalam hole milik Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu menyerigai melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari hole namja mungil yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Puas? Tentu saja tidak, namja tan itu menyudahi kegiatan panasnya karena dia merasa bosan bermain sendirian.

"Ternyata menaklukanmu tidak sesulit yang ku bayangkan, Tuan Do yang terhormat!" desis Jongin tajam. "Tapi permainan baru saja di mulai, dan akan ku pastikan kau menyesal telah terlahir di dunia ini, Do Kyungsoo!" lanjutnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang terasa lengket, meninggalkan Kyungsoo tergeletak begitu saja tanpa berniat memberikan sebuah kain untuk menutupi tubuh yang kini dipenuhi oleh bercak darah itu.

_Drrttt drrrttt_

Jongin melihat ponselnya bergetar begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda persegi panjang yang berada di nakas tempat tidur.

_Baekhyun is calling._

Jari Jongin menggeser tobol hijau, kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Yeobse—

"Bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? Apa kau lupa hari ini ada rapat penting dengan clien?"

Jongin terpaksa menjauhkan sedikit ponsel itu dari telinganya, sebelum telinganya menjadi tuli. Namja tan itu berdecih kecil, dia hafal sifat orang yang kini berada di ujung line sana. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun, sepupu yang merangkap menjadi sekertarisnya di kantor.

"Undur tiga puluh menit, aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya santai.

"Ya!—

Klik

Namja tan itu memutus sambungannya secara sepihak, mengabaikan sumpah serapah Baekhyun yang ia yakin kini namja mungil itu sedang marah-marah karena sambungan telpon yang diputus sepihak.

"Pengganggu!" umpat Jongin.

Jongin berjalan menuju lemari putih yang berada di sudut ruangan, namja tan itu memilah beberapa baju yang akan dia pakai ke kantor saat ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada setelan jas berwarna soft blue.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk Jongin menyelesaikan semuanya, namja tan itu terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas mewah yang melekat di tubuh sempurnanya. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin, pengusaha muda yang bergerak di bidang softwere?

Jongin melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh namja mungil itu masih terborgol diatas ranjang dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa di bilang baik. Terdapat luka melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo akibat borgol yang bergesekkan dengan kulit putihnya, jangan lupakan juga darah segar yang masih merembes di bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo. Sepertinya luka itu cukup serius.

Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, bahkan hanya untuk melampirkan sehelai kain pada tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu hanya melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangan Kyungsoo.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, namja tan itu menurunkan suhu AC menjadi 17◦C.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang!" desis Jongin sambil tersenyum miring.

* * *

~~~ooOoo~~~

* * *

Perlahan kedua doe eyes itu terbuka, menapilkan mata bulat indah yang sedikit memerah, Kyungsoo memegang kepalnya yang masih terasa pusing. Namja mungil itu terbangun karena udara disekitarnya yang begitu dingin.

"Akhh—" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan saat namja mungil itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa sakit dan ngilu, terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namja mungil itu melihat luka melingkar yang menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Bekas ikatan. Ah, jangan lupakan juga tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan polos tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

"J-jadi itu—"

Bulir bening kembali menetas dari mata indah Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu menutup mulutnya dan mulai terisak.

'_Jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi? I-ini kenyataan?'_

Cairan bening itu terus keluar dari mata indahnya tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Hancur. Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya kali ini benar-benar hancur. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan membela ataupun melindunginya saat ini, tidak ada lagi tempat untukya mengeluh dan bersandar saat dia sedang dalam masalah. Tidak ada lagi belaian sang Appa yang selalu menenangkan hatinya saat ia sedang kalut. Tidak ada.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Bahu mungil itu bergetar hebat, menandakan jika dia sedang menangis. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, namja mungil itu mengabaikan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuknya hingga ketulang. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika nantinya dia akan sakit, bahkan kematian rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjalani hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

"A-Appa… Hiks… Mianhae…" lirih Kyungsoo. 

* * *

_._

_._

_'Kumohon jangan, jangan lakukan itu lagi'_

_'Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari'_

_._

_._

* * *

**~TBC~**

**mwahahaha... Rei ga nyangka respon dari Reader-sama sekalian sebagus itu. padahal kan Rei cuman ngiseng / -_-)/**

**tapi, Rei ga yakin kalian bakal suka sama ceritanya, soalnya mood Rei yang kadang Naek turun... hehe**

**nah sekarang kan Rei dah update lagi, mian jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan ToT**

**dan makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu kemaren.**

**kritik dan sarannya masih Rei tunggu, ^^ gomawo...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hallo... :3 Rei dateng bawa epep gajeh bin ngambang lagi nih**

**Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rei ngidam (?) buat bikin ni epep**

**.**

**warn! Yaoi, MPREG, BDSM (kaga yakin), Ga ada happy ending, ga ada Bahagia sama ****Romancenya****, Ga sesuai EYD, Ancur bin ngambang dah pokonya**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read! simple? Okk_

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang manusiawi :3**

**.**

~~~ooOoo~~~

_Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Bahu mungil itu bergetar hebat, menandakan jika dia sedang menangis. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, namja mungil itu mengabaikan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuknya hingga ketulang. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika nantinya dia akan sakit, bahkan kematian rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjalani hidupnya yang menyedihkan._

_"A-Appa… Hiks… Mianhae…" lirih Kyungsoo._

~~~ooOoo~~~

**Chappie 2**

~~~ooOoo~~~

Tes.

Liquid bening itu lagi-lagi menetes, membentuk sebuah anak sungai yang mengalir bebas di pipi tirusnya. Dan namja itu, sepertinya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghapus liquid bening yang kini mengalir semakin deras, membentuk anak sungai di pipi chubbynya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah jendela besar yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, pemandangan indah yang berada di balik jendela yang ada di hadapannya seolah mengejeknya. Ya, mungkin pemandangan langit malam kota Seoul akan terasa indah jika kau menikmatinya bersama orang yang kau cintai, duduk berdua di temani secangkir teh dan beberapa cemilan. Bukankah itu terdengar romantis?

IN YOUR DREAM!

Ya, itu hanya ada dalam mimpi, khayalan tingkat tinggi untuk seseorang yang bahkan sudah tidak memiliki hak atas dirinya. Tubuhnya, bahkan mungkin atas nyawanya sendiripun ia sudah tidak berhak. Boneka. Ya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka sekarang, bahkan boneka sekalipun masih jauh lebih beruntung darinya.

Lihatlah keadaannya sekarang, tubuh polos tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya, bercak darah yang mengering di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga suhu ruangan yang terlampau dingin, menusuknya hingga ketulang. Tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Dalam benaknya, kematian mungkin lebih baik dari pada hidup seperti ini.

KRIEETTT

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan muda Kim menunggu anda di meja makan." Seorang gadis yang -mungkin seusianya- berpakaian maid menundukkan kepalanya di depan pintu. Malu.

Seolah tuli, namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia lebih tertarik dengan kebebasan yang ditawarkan jendela kaca di hadapannya, mengabaikan ajakan makan malam 'Tuannya'.

"T-tuan." Sapa gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Bilang pada Tuanmu aku tidak lapar," ujar namja itu dingin. Ia menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menganggur, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala.

Gadis itu memandang sendu sosok yang berada di balik selimut putih itu. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda itu, ingin sekali ia menolongnya, membawanya lari menuju kebebasan yang namja itu inginkan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong namja itu. Menolong berarti mati. Itulah yang dikatakan majikannya pada seluruh maid yang ada di mansion ini kala majikannya membawa tubuh namja mungil itu kemarin malam.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Gadis tadi berjalan takut-takut mendekati seorang namja yang sedang menyuapkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya, sungguh dari jarak sejauh ini pun gadis itu dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari namja itu.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya namja itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"M-maaf T-Tuan, tapi Tuan Kyungsoo menolak untuk—"

BRAKK

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya takut saat mendengar gebrakan meja yang cukup keras, bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Sedang apa dia sekarang?" desisnya tajam.

"T-tidur Tuan." Jawab gadis itu masih dengan menundukkan kepala.

Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, membuat garpu yang ada dalam genggamannya bengkok seketika. Sungguh, ia paling benci jika ada orang yang berani membantah perkataannya.

"Antarkan semua makanan ini ke kamar." Perintahnya mutlak.

"Baik Tuan." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam.

Namja itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ah lebih tapat kamar orang yang berani mengabaikan perintahnya. Kemewahan dan kekayaan harta yang dimiliki orang tua Jongin -namja itu-, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi sosok angkuh yang ingin. Semua perkataannya adalah mutlak, tidak ada yang berani untuk membantah apalagi mengabaikannya. Tidak, bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun memilih untuk mengalah daripada harus berdebat dengan putra semata wayang mereka.

Salah didikan? Ya, sebut saja seperti itu. Karena Jongin tumbuh dalam asuhan seorang ahjumma yang memang sengaja di pekerjakan untuk mengurus Jongin, kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk bekerja. Berangkat pagi, pulang tengah malam. Bahkan tak jarang Jongin kecil ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya keluar negri, apalagi jika bukan urusan bisnis. Begitupun sekarang, dalam Mansion mewah itu dia hanya tinggal sendiri, karena para maid dan pekerja lainnya akan pulang jika tugas mereka selesai. Orang tua Jongin? Ah, bahkan Jongin sendiri lupa jika ia masih memiliki orang tua atau tidak.

CKLEKK

Jongin membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah terbaring di atas kasur. Entah Kyungsoo sudah tidur atau belum, dia tidak peduli. Beberapa maid datang untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamar itu, Jongin masih berdiri di ambang pintu, namja tan itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendekat, ia membiarkan para maid itu menata makanan diatas meja yang biasa Jongin pakai untuk bekerja. Setelah selesai menata makanan itu diatas meja, mereka pamit undur diri.

"Kalian boleh pulang!" perintah Jongin sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu.

"Kau, berani mengabaikan perintahku?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tetap bergeming.

Srett

Jongin menarik kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang sedang meringkuk tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengering disela paha namja bermata bulat itu. Ah, rupanya namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya saat sebuah ide mengerikan melintas di otek jeniusnya. Bukankah tadi namja mungil itu mengabaikan perintahnya untuk makan malam bersama di bawah membuat mood makannya hilang seketika itu? Dan juga dengan jawaban bisu yang ia dapatkan saat ia berusaha mengajak namja mungil itu berkomunikasi. Hukuman. Ya, mungkin kata itulah yang pas -menurut Jongin- untuk membuat namja itu jera.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikan perkataan seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin mengambil kotak yang tadi pagi dia tidak jadi dia gunakan, mengabaikan makanan yang ada di atas meja. Toh selera makannya sudah menghilang akibat penolakan Kyungsoo tadi, dan itu jusrtu membuat Kyungsoo-lah yang menjadi menu makan malam Jongin. Kyungsoo masih pada posisi semula -membelakangi Jongin-, namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suhu kamar yang kembali menusuknya hingga ketulang. Karena ia yakin jika sebentar lagi tubuh dan hatinya akan mendapatkan lebih.

"Punishment time, baby~~" desah Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo.

Beberapa detik lidah panas Jongin bermain di telinga Kyungsoo, menjilat dan melumatnya dengan sedikit lembut. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, namja tan itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat seprei. Dia tahu, namja bermata bulat itu tidak tidur.

Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengambil kotak kayu yang tadi ia bawa, ia memilih beberapa 'mainan' yang mungkin akan ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo kali ini. Ia menyerigai saat melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring.

SRETTT

Namja itu membalik kasar tubuh Kyungsoo, mencengram kuat dagu namja mungil itu, memaksanya untuk menatap Jongin. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah serigaian Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" desis Kyungsoo tajam.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa muak dengan serigaian di wajah tampan itu. T-tunggu, tampan? Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo? Disaat seperti ini kau masih sempat mengagumi namja yang jelas-jelas telah menghancurkan hidupmu? Ah, kau benar-benar sudah gila Kyungsoo.

"Kau…" desis Jongin, mata elangnya menghunus tajam kearah doe eyes Kyungsoo. "…mati secara perlahan."

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang terkejut sekaligus bingung. Jelas saja Kyungsoo merasa bingung, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan namja ini sebelumnya, tapi mengapa mata elang namja itu sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam terhadapnya? Apa salahnya?

"Apa aku memiliki masalah denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Sangat, bahkan sampai kapanpun masalahmu denganku tidak akan pernah selesai sebelum kau mati!" balas Jongin dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Cih, kau bagitu menginginkan kematianku. Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

Jongin tertawa miring saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan yang bagus. Pikir Jongin.

"Tidak semudah itu Tuan Do Kyungsoo yang terhormat, kau juga harus merasakan sakit yang kurasakan!" jawab Jongin dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya,

BUGHHH

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu memukul rahang Jongin dengan keras, membuat tubuh Jongin terpental ke lantai. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, nafasnya memburu menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar emosi.

Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, ia tersenyum saat melihat setitik cairan merah menempel di ujung jarinya. Pukulan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat sudut bibirnya robek, dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ah, Jongin melupakan satu fakta bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan 'mantan' berandalan, dan tentu saja namja mungil itu menguasai beberapa teknik bela diri.

Tak mau mengambil resiko lebih, Jongin beranjak dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau fikirkan Kim Jongin."

~~~ooOoo~~~

"Berikan aku obat itu secepatnya!" perintah Jongin pada seseorang di ujung line sana.

"_Tapi untuk apa obat seperti itu? Kau akan menngunakannya pada siapa?_"

"Kau tidak usah banyak bertanya, turuti saja dan segera antarkan obat itu padaku. 15 menit kau harus sampai di sini!"

"MWO? Ta—"

KLIK

Jongin memutus sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan panjang sepupunya itu.

Ya, Jongin baru saja menelpon Baekhyun. Memintanya untuk membeli beberapa obat perangsang. Kalian jangan bertanya untuk apa Jongin membeli barang seperti itu, tentu saja untuk Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo memiliki ukuran tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, tapi tenaga yang dimiliki namja mungil itu cukup besar. Dan Jongin tidak mau buang-buang tenaga hanya untuk 'menjinakkan' Kyungsoo.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Seorang namja kecil berjalan sambil menggerutu begitu dia keluar dari apotek. Sedikit menghentakkan kakinya mendekati mobil sport silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari apotek itu. Namja itu menutup kasar pintu mobilnya begitu ia berada di dalam, membuat seseorang yang berada di kursi kemudi terkejut kerenanya.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie?" tanya namja tinggi yang berada di balik kemudi.

"Aku sedang kesal Yeol. Dasar yeoja-yeoja mesum!" dengus Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya apa yang kau beli sehingga kau mengatai mereka mesum? Hmm." tanya Chanyeol, tangan namja tinggi itu mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya membeli obat Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun. Ya, dia memang hanya membeli obat… pesanan Jongin.

Chanyeol menyerit heran. Obat?

"Obat apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Entahlah aku hanya membelikan obat yang dikatakan Jongin." jawab Baekhyun bohong.

Namja bereyeliner itu tidak mungkin mengatakan jika obat yang ia beli adalah obat perangsang. Malu, tentu saja Baekhyun malu. Siapa yang tidak malu membeli obat-obatan seperti itu? Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, namja tinggi itu menyalakan mesin mobil, menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalan Seoul yang tidak terlalu padat.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Baekhyun menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran, namja bereyeliner benar-benar tidak bisa mentolelir sepupunnya yang sering kali bertingkah seenaknya.

"Chagi, berhentilah menekan-nekan bel itu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aniya! Biar saja, aku ingin anak kurang ajar itu cepat keluar Yeol." Tolak Baekhyun sambil terus menekan bel mansion mewah itu tanpa henti.

CKLEKK

"Kau berisik, bodoh!" ucap seseorang begitu pintu itu terbuka.

"Ya! Benar-benar kurang ajar kau." Semprot Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jarinya kedepan wajah Jongin.

"Kau yang tidak sopan Baek!" jawab Jongin tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu bodoh, sopanlah sedikit pada Hyungmu ini! Ini bukan dikantor Kkamjong!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima.

Ok, mungkin hanya Baekhyun disini yang berani berbicara seperti itu pada seorang Kim Jongin. Namja bermarga Byun itu adalah pengecualian, namja mungil itu sudah Jongin anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri. Walaupun terkadang tingkah dan perilaku Jongin yang sering kelewatan membuat Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, ya sekarang ini contohnya.

"Bukankah jika di kantorpun kau sering berteriak seperti itu padaku?"sanggah Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Bocah kurang ajar ka—"

"Sstt… chagia, sebaiknya kita pulang ne. Kau terlihat lelah." Potong Chanyeol sebelum amarah kekasih mungilnya ini semakin meledak.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol-sshi. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahatkan mulutmu yang cerewet itu untuk besok, Byunbaek." Timpal Jongin.

"YA!" jerit Baekhyun -lagi-.

"K-kalau begitu kami permisi Tuan Jongin."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar, mood kekasihnya memang sedang buruk sejak pagi tadi. Siapa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan Kim Jongin yang seenaknya menunda rapat?

"Mengapa kau menyeretku keluar? Aku belum selesai bicara Yeol!" protes Baekhyun.

"Sssttt…" Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap tenang dan mengikutinya meninggalkan mansion mewah itu.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Jongin menutup kembali pintu mansionnya, ia berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang membawa Baekyun pergi dari hadapannya. Jika tidak, semua rencana Jongin untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada Kyungsoo akan tertunda.

Namja itu menuangkan sebagian isi dari obat yang ia titipkan tadi kedalam gelas yang berisi jus, Jongin melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah ranjang, tempat Kyungsoo berbaring.

"Minumlah, aku tahu kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin malam." Tawar Jongin, namja itu mengulas sebuah senyum yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo. Senyum palsu.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menggubris tawaran Jongin, namja bermata bulat itu masih dalam posisinya -membelakangi Jongin- dan sepertinya ia memang tidak tertarik dengan keramahan palsu Jongin.

Jongi yang geram menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kuat, membuat namja bermata bulat itu mendogak. Kyungsoo mengcengtam erat tangan Jongin, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan mengiba, berharap agar namja gila itu melepaskan tangannya yang bisa merobek kulit kepalanya kapan saja.

"S-sakit..." rintih Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat wajah menderita Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuatnya begitu merasa senang.

"Minum!" titah Jongin mutlak.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, menolak cairan berwarna orange itu untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo lebih memilih mati kelaparan dari pada harus makan makanan yang sengaja Jongin sediakan untuknya.

"ARGHHHH..."

Jongin tidak kehabisan akal untuk memaksa Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, ia menekan kuat genital Kyungsoo dengan lututnya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk memindahkan seluruh isi jus itu kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Kyungsoo.

"Telan, atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya!" desis Jongin tajam.

"Enghh ahhhnn~" lenguh Kyungsoo saat cairan orange itu membasahi tenggorokan keringnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan—

Panas.

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Kyungsoo, namja tan itu melebarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo kemudan menempatkan dirinya tepat ditengah-tengah. Seringaian tercetak jelas saat ia melihat Kyungsoo mengeliat resah, obatnya mulai bekerja. Tubuhnya mulai meliuk erotis, membuat seorang libido seorang Kim Jongin naik seketika.

"P-panashh ahhnnn..." desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terus megeliat dibawah kungkungannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya, bukankah beberapa detik lalu udara disekitarnya begitu dingin? Lantas mengapa sekarang dia merasa tubuhnya begitu panas dan lemas? Minuman macam apa yang Jongin berikan padanya?

"Punishment time, baby!"

"ARGHHHH"

Kyungsoo menjerit keras saat merasakan sebuah benda asing memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya tanpa peringatan. Panas dan perih saat lubangnya lagi-lagi dipaksa untuk membuka. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan cairan hangar yang merembes dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuat rektumnya yang sudah terluka menjadi semakin parah.

"Kumohon jangan, jangan lakukan itu lagi" desis Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan desisan lemah Kyungsoo, namja tan itu menatap Kyungsoo datar dan—

KLIK

"ARGHHH... s-sakithh hahhh hen-arghh hentikan!" tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung keatas saat ia merasakan benda itu bergetar cepat didalam tubuhnya.

Senyum licik terpatri diwajah tampan itu saat kedua mata tajamnya melihat wajah menderita mangsanya. Tubuh mengeliat itu, rintihan sakit itu, mata sayunya yang memohon itu, kulit putih pucat yang mengkilat karena keringat, dan kaki yang mengangkang lebar dengan sedikit bergetar karena sebuah vibrator. Pemandangan indah yang tidak bisa di lewatkan begitu saja bukan?

"Ini hanya hidangan pembuka, Kyung!" bisik Jongin. Ia mengulum telinga Kyungsoo, mengecup dan menjilatnya sesekali.

"H-hen ahh hentikanhhh" pinta Kyungsoo ditengah desahannya yang semakin menjadi. Sungguh, vibrator itu menghantam prostatnya telak membuatnya kelimpungan.

"Aku yakin kau menikmatinya Kyung apalagi jika ku tambah dengan ini—"

"Ahhnn" Kyungsoo mendesah saat Jongin menyelipkan cincin logam di pangkal penisnya, namun

"ARRGGHHHH... s-sakithh arggghh" Kyungsoo menjerit keras saat cincin itu menjepit miliknya dengan sangat erat. Bahkan terlalu erat.

Sedang Jongin, namja itu lagi-lagi menyerigai melihat wajah menderita Kyungsoo. Ia memainkan dua buah remot yang ada di tangannya, ya satu remot vibrator yang menunjukkan mode max dan satu lagi remot cockring yang terpasang erat di milik Kyungsoo.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Kyungsoo mencengkram erat tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya, sudah lebih dari dua jam Jongin membiarkannya seperti itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi saat benda laknat yang menjepit juniornya lagi-lagi menghalanginya untuk organisme, sepertinya dia harus puas dengan organisme kering yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itu.

"H-hentikanhhh ahhh ku m-mohonhhh" erang Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam karena ia harus merasakan nikmat sekaligus sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

Jongin menyeka mulutnya dengan tisue, membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa makan malam yang baru saja selesai ia santap. Sebenarnya namja tan itu tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo, ia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan tubuh mungil itu. Ia juga ingin tahu sebatas mana obat yang dia campur bekerja pada kelinci percobaannya yang sedari tadi mengeliat diatas kasur.

Jongin dapat merasakan juniornya yang memberontak meminta di lepaskan, namun ini belum waktunya. Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk tepat di depan kaki Kyungsoo yang mengangkang dan sedikit bergetar. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas junior Kyungsoo yang berdiri tegak dengan precum yang terus keluar, juga rektum dengan sedikit darah yang berkedut minta diisi.

Glup

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar melihat pemandangan indah itu, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

Jongin melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dengan tergesa, namja tan itu kini berada diantara kaki Kyungsoo yang mengangkang lebar. Tanpa peringatan, namja tan itu langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak. Kyungsoo kembali berteriak saat merasakan benda tumpul yang memaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya, membuat darah segar mengalir semakin deras dari sela-sela penyatuan mereka. Penuh, perih, panas, sakit.

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya mati rasa saat Jongin menggerakan pinggulnya brutal, tidak ada kenikmatan sama sekali saat Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya. Hanya sakit yang ia rasakan di saat Jongin kembali menghentaknya semakin dalam, membuat vibrator yang ada didalam tubuhnya melesak semakin dalam. Lagi dan lagi.

Jongin menggeram nikmat saat lubang sempit itu menjepit juniornya kuat. Ditambah getaran kuat dari vibrator yang masih tertanam di tubuh Kyungsoo, memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Jongin. Jongin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin brutal, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang saat ini jauh dari kata 'baik'. Bukankah saat ini sang _Master_ sedang memberikan pengajaran pada sang _Slave_? Jadi itu hal wajar menurut Jongin.

"Damnhhh... _you're so tight_ nhhh..."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, malampiaskan kenikmatan yang melingkupi bagian bawahnya. Tangannya meraih junior Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menganggur, ia mulai mengocok junior Kyungsoo dalam tempo yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"H-hentikanhh... anhhh k-kumohonhhh... i-itu sa-sakithh... arghh..."

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengeliat semakin hebat, ia benar-benar frustasi karena ia harus puas dengan organisme kering yang menyiksa. Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin akan membiarkan dirinya terus seperti -ini dengan junior yang terikat erat- dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Lemas. Kyungsoo merasa seluruh persendiannya lepas. 'Kenikmatan' yang diberikan Jongin benar-benar merajam tubuh mungilnya. Seumur hidup, Kyungsoo baru merasakan jika kehidupan seperti ini benar-benar nyata. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, dia mengalami semua itu, saat ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan bukan?

Tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak keatas dan kebawah, mengikuti ritme brutal Jongin. Bahkan tangan Jongin semakin intens mengocok junirnya yang sudah membiru dan bengkak. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat cengkraman Jongin pada juniornya dirasa semakin menguat, seolah ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi tertahan dengan paksa.

"C-cumhhh... ahhh... l-let me cumhh... anhh… jebalhhh..."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan memohon, ia tidak peduli jika nantinya Jongin akan memandangnya semakin rendah. Toh dari awal namja berkulit tan itu tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik, bukan? Hanya pandangan rendah dan remeh yang Kyungsoo temukan saat menatap mata tajam Jongin, tidak ada kehangatan atau perasaan apapun yang terpancar darinya.

"Puaskan aku!" Jongin menyerigai melihat wajah memelas Kyungsoo. Tidak, namja tan itu tidak akan melepas cockring itu sebelum dirinya benar-benar puas. Persetan dengan tubuh mungil yang semakin melemas dibawah kungkungannya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kepuasan.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Doe eyes itu mengerjap lucu saat cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah korden, memaksanya untuk keluar dari alam mimpi yang bahkan tidak lebih baik dari kenyataan. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok yang tadi malam menyiksanya habis-habisan. Kosong. Didalam ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

"Aghh…" erang Kyungsoo saat ia berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Mata bulatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas cairan putih bercecer mengotori seprei dan sebagian tubuhnya, juga bercak merah yang berada dibawah selangkangannya. Setetes air mata kembali meluncur membasahi pipi mulusnya. Mengapa? Mengapa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini? Apa dosanya di masa lalu sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini?

Kyungsoo akui dia memang berandalan, gangster yang hobbynya berkelahi dan membuat kekacauan. Dia juga mengencani banyak yeoja, mabuk-mabukkan, balapan liar, dan hal-hal yang menurutnya wajar dilakukan oleh remaja seusianya.

"Argh sial!" upat Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata bulat itu memaksa untuk bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kembali merajam tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan, umpatan dan ringisan terus keluar dari heart lipsnya. Entah mengapa jarak kamar mandi terasa jauh baginya.

"Menjijikkan!" umpat Kyungsoo -yang entah keberapa kalinya- saat melihat cairan putih mengalir dari sela-sela pahanya.

Kyungsoo menyalakan shower yang menggantung diatas kepalanya, membiarkan rintik-rintik dingin itu membasuh tubuh lelahnya. Lelah? Ya dia lelah dengan kehidupan yang tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya.

Kyungsoo mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang melintang di pergelangan tangannya. Bekas ikatan tali semalam. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Sial! Belum genap dua hari aku tinggal disini tapi luka yang kudapat sudah separah ini. Dia benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berjalan!" Kyungsoo mengambil sabun yang tersedia di sana, menuangkannya keatas spon kemudian menggosok tubuhnya.

"Dasar brengsek! Lihat saja setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah mengalah lagi padamu, dasar manusia iblis!"

Kyungsoo terus mengoceh memaki Jongin, manja mungil itu tidak sadar jika seseorang kini tengah menyerigai sambil menatap tajam dirinya yang terus mengumpat. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak mengunci pintu sebelum dia mandi.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah, kau atau aku. Do Kyungsoo!" desisi namja itu tajam.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Waktu berjalan cepat, tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah tinggal di mansion Jongin lebih dari sebulan. Tapi kalian jangan berpikir jika keadaan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja selama dia tinggal di mansion yang menurutnya tidak lebih buruk dari neraka itu. Hapir setian malam Jongin memaksanya untuk bercinta ah lebih tepatnya melakukan hubungan sex sepihak yang tentu saja hanya Jongin yang menikmatinya.

Tubuh yang terikat diatas rantas ranjang dengan bebagai sex toys yang menempel di tubuhnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Ditambah Jongin yang tidak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya sebelum ia puas, dan tentu saja selalu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" titah Jongin tanpa melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Cih!" Kyungsoo berdecih pelan sambil memasukkan potongan pancake kedalam mulutnya.

Setelahnya keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang berminat untuk membuka suara. Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari, minggu depan!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah pancake yang memenuhi mulutnya. Jongin pergi? Sungguh? Ini kesempatan bagus yang ia tunggu setelah lebih dari sebulan menetap di mansion mewah bak neraka ini.

"Jangan berpikir untuk kabur dariku! Kau tau konsekuensinya bukan?" ucap Jongin dengan santainya. Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini.

"Cih! Aku tidak takut padamu, bodoh!" geram Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau begini?"

Klikk

"Ahnn…" Kyungsoo mencengkram erat garpu dan pisau yang ada di dalam genggamannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Shit! Mengapa dia bisa lupa jika sebuah vibrator tertanam di tubuhnya?

"Enghh… ahhnn…" Kyungsoo merutuki mulutnya yang mengeluarkan desahan yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

"Bagaimana? Masih berani melawanku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Breng-ahh… Brengsek kau nghhh…" umpat Kyungsoo ditengah desahannya.

"Terimakasih, aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu!"

Jongin mengecek jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan. Namja tan itu merapikan jas dan dasinya yang sedikit miring.

"T-tunggu ahhnnn…."Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan Jongin yang hendak meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena terangsang, ia juga bisa melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di tengah selangkangan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu cepat selaki terangsang rupanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin dingin.

"H-hentikanhh vib argh vibratornya!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Sungguh posisinya yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak mengungtungkannya, vibrator itu terus menghantam prostatnya telak, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Memohonlah!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, sungguh perutnya kini seakan melilit akibat getaran hebat benda laknat yang Jongin tanam di tubuhnya.

"J-jebalhhh… ahh… nhhh"

Lagi. Kyungsoo harus mengesampingkan ego dan gengsinya. Biarkan saja ia mengalah untuk kali ini, ya hanya kali ini saja.

Klik

Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega saat getaran itu hilang, namun ia tetap merasa tidak nyaman karena vibrator itu terasa mengganjal di perutnya.

"Bisakah kau keluarkan benda laknat itu dari dalam tubuhku?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo yang terkesan lebih lembut dari biasanya, walaupun dengan kata-kata yang tetap kasar. Aneh. Pikir Jongin.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan vibrator itu, jebal~" ulang Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa begitu malas bertengkar dengan namja tan itu.

"Buka celanamu!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Tangan mungilnya melepaskan celana jeans selutut yang ia kenakan dengan perlahan.

"Cepat, aku terlambat!" bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus, dengan cepat dia melepas underwarenya kemudian menganggkangkan kedua kakinya.

Glup

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar saat mata tajamnya melihat rectum pink Kyungsoo yang berkedut. Setelah menghela nafas, Jongin menyodorkan dua jarinya kedepan wajah Kyungsoo, mengundang tatapan tak mengerti dari namja mungil yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kulum!" perintah Jongin.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin melesakkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, membuat namja bermata bulat itu hampir tersendak karena terkejut. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Ahnn…"

Kyungsoo mendesah saat jari telunjuk Jongin memasukki lubangnya, ia semakin erat memeluk kakinya saat Jongin menambahkan satu jari lagi. Kyungsoo membekap bibirnya dengan tangan saat jari-jari itu mulai bekerja mengeluarkan vibrator yang perlahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Lembut. Walaupun hanya jari, namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa ini adalah perlakuan terlembut yang pernah Jongin berikan untuknya.

Kyungsoo memandang lekat wajah serius Jongin. Rahang tegas itu, bibir penuhnya, mata sipitnya yang tajam, kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan, dan segalanya yang ada dalam diri Jongin membuat sesuatu didalam dadanya berdetak tak beraturan.

Jongin tertegun saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang memandanginya intens.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, aku tahu jika aku ini tampan!" ucapan Jongin dengan percaya diri.

"Dan cepat pakai celanamu! Aku tidak ingin bolos kerja karena kau yang menggodaku!" kali ini Jongin berkata sambil berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan jarinya.

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar penuturan Jongin. Namja mungil itu segera memakai kembali celananya dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang sedang menggodamu? Dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo

Jongin berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu keluar, mengacuhkan umpatan Kyungsoo -yang mungkin sudah biasa baginya-.

~~~ooOoo~~~

Seorang namja mungil berjalan riang menuju pintu mansion mewah milik sepupunya, Kim Jongin. Tangannya menenteng kantung keresek berukuran sedang yang berisi beberapa potongan coklat. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo menelponnya, dana menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah sambil membawa coklat.

Kyungsoo memang belum lama mengenal namja bereye liner itu, namun entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman jika ada Baekhyun di dekatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~~" teriak Baekhyun begitu dia membuka pintu.

Mansion mewah itu begitu sepi. Tentu saja sepi, karena beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin memberhentikan secara masal semua maid yang ada di sana. Itu bukan tanpa tujuan, Jongin sengaja melakukan itu agar tidak ada orang yang menyentuh Kyungsoo. Dan sebagai penggantinya, Kyungsoolah yang bertugas membersihkan semuanya. Mulai dari memasak sampai membereskan semua sudut mansion itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya~" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Ia mengancingkan beberapa kancing bajunya asal. Ya, dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau membawa pesananku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ne, aku membawakan banyak untukmu." Seru Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan keresek yang ada di tangannya.

Kyungsoo langsung merbut kantung plastic itu, mengeluarkan isinya diatas meja kemudian memakan coklat-coklat itu dengan lahap.

"Ne, mengapa tiba-tiba kau menelponku dan meminta coklat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eng, aku tidak tau. Pagi ini tiba-tiba saja aku menginginkannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan coklat-coklatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan cara makan Kyungsoo yang terbilang rakus.

'_Seperti tidak pernah makan coklat saja.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dari dulu." Baekhyun memasang wajah serius, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan dengan tangan.

"Ya! Kau ini jorok sekali! Pakai tissue!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan selembar tissue pada Kyungsoo.

"Hehe, mian." Cengir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dasar jorok.

"Hyung, tadi kau mau menanyakan apa?" Kyungsoo melempar tissue kotor itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan. Namja bermata bulat itu kini menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Aish… kau menakutiku jika seperti itu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendoron jidat Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlalu dekat.

"Mengapa kau mendorong jidatku, Hyung?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Mian. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Mengapa bisa terdampar disini?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo seketika itu berubah murung. Mengapa Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu disaat dia berusaha untuk melupakan semua kebebasan yang pernah dia miliki dulu?

"A-aku—"

**~TBC~**

**.**

**Hehe, maaf Rei postingnya ngaret pake banget. #deepbow**

**Buat yang minta panjang, gimana udah panjang kan? kalo belom kill me please TT^TT**

**Sebenernya ada beberapa alesan yang bikin Rei lelet posting, Rei tiba-tiba aja ilang feel.**

**Terus masalah-masalah sebelumnya yang bikin Rei down banget di real life Rei.**

**Gomen ne, Rei emang ga professional. Ga bisa misahin masalah pribadi sama kerjaan Rei.**

**Tapi kan nulis butuh feel, iya ngga? #halah ngeles mulu -_-**

**Buat yang Beautiful Day, Rei pending postnya. Banyak ide berunculan weh, ilang feel juga :'(**

**Udah ah, Rei mau menggalau lagi. Makasih buat yang udah ngasih ripiu dan kripiknya, sebagai bonus rei kasih romancenya Kaisoo, dikit. Hehe ._.v**

**Biasakan untuk ninggalin jejak setelah membaca, terimakasih.**


End file.
